Come To Play
by VampireatTwilight
Summary: Jane was never truly complete while in the Volturi. But when she is sent to Forks to witness the wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, she is confronted with werewolves and her whole existence is put in jeopardy. Jane/?, Jane/Demetri.


Author's Note: This is my first Twilight story, please don't be too critical. I also just wanted to add that the italiced part of the story may seem out of place, but it is just a background for Jane.

I do not own Twilight or it's characters...

* * *

Come to Play

The air was bitter as I ran through the sewers of Volterra.

_Bella Swan better be worth what I'm going through._

As I moved, I was followed closely behind by the loyal servants of the Volturi. Alec, my brother on my right; Demetri, the owner of my non-existent soul on my left. The two of them were the only ones I could trust. Not that anyone, especially Aro, knew that. All of us knew perfectly well that if any one of us didn't oblige when given orders, Aro would drop us, all of us, and by drop, I mean, kill.

It was never easy to earn my trust because of my past.

_Alec is my twin brother, almost like the other half of me. He has always stood by me as long as I can remember, well over 300 years now. I could trust no one more, I do not have much to hold on to now, but I have enough. Being able to keep your family is a blessing and it's reassuring to know he will never go away. Alec is my best friend, he knows everything about me. I understand his frustration, with himself, with me. What happened to us should never happen to anyone. I don't wish this pain on anyone now, but at the moment I changed into this creature, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that someone was going to pay and dearly for my suffering. That is not the case now, now it's just a defense mechanism. I only use it when necessary or when provoked, which is not a rare occasion. _

_All of those from my generation are gone, a mere memory in the fabric of time, unnamed and unimportant according to those of today's "superior" society. Alec understands this, but he is 10 times worse, in state of mind. I can't explain it myself, for it is too intense for even me, knowing where, when, and why, it all began. The days after my transformation were blurred. My over-powering need for blood was insatiable. I couldn't control myself. I wasn't even sure if I was myself anymore. My reflection haunted me for weeks, the crimson-red eyes were not my own. I was a vampire now, with only one purpose, to work hard. Alec took better to the change than I did. Don't get me wrong, I have always been grateful to Aro for what he did. It was hard to control me for a while, I would just to see a human and either want to tear through them or be them. The only way I stood it was having Demetri and Alec with me. _

_At first, I didn't care for Demetri, not in the least. He was like another brother to me, someone who with time, I could learn to trust like I did my brother. I spent all the moments I had with him. It as strange, needing someone that much. I always depended on myself for strength, because no one ever held onto me like he did. Later, when I was promoted to a high position in the Volturi, he told me he was proud of me, regardless of me now being his superior. In those moments, I fell in love with him. I can't see not loving him, he is all and everything. No one can ever change that._

As we reached the heart of Volterra above, the mood amongst us slightly changed. A small beam of sun dispersed through the gutter right where I stood. I stood silent, glimmering, but only just. At one, all behind me hoisted their black hoods onto their heads, covering their pale faces. As I did the same, Demetri pushed up the block to the mindless chatter of the people above. Demetri then stood aside and let the others pass to begin to ascend to the street. Each one that passed was inspected, most importantly their eyes. Any too dark would stay behind, we could not risk a murder yet, tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Please R&R. I will update really soon since I already have about 3 chapters written, they just need to be edited. Thanks for reading! )


End file.
